Lay With Me
by BlackPlasma
Summary: Another war has come... some things may be loss forever.


**Entitled: **Lay With Me

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine... Is that enough?

**Length: **1/1

**Notes: **Character Death... You have been warned.

**Summary: **Another war is coming and it seems like everyone won't be happy at all.

* * *

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**_Chasing Cars [Snow Patrol]_**

* * *

There was blood in the open field; the grass's green color was dull under the gloomy dark sky. There were bodies everywhere, monsters and demi-gods, alike, they're not moving at all. Some of his fellow demi-gods were still fighting off the monsters. But they already lost too many people.

Everything around him was on fire; shouts are everywhere and things aren't going good at all. Leo starts running, he needs to find _her_.

_Where the hell is she?_

Annabeth and Jason just ordered a retreat. They can't fight anymore.

Even the Gods and Goddesses agreed that this time that their enemies are far too much. They needed to stand back to replenish their sources. Fighting down the monsters will only cause more casualties.

Leo's legs moved as fast as he could, trying to find _her_. The throbbing pain by his lower leg was far too much; he knew the bone was snapped into two when he was battling earlier. His legs collapsed.

Leo cursed. _Damn this leg._ He thought. "Work with me!" Leo shouted as stood up only to fall on the ground once again. He tried to stand again and this time, much to his delight, his broken leg had cooperated.

Without caution, he ran. He ignored his leg as he staggered towards where _her _squad might be. As he was running, he kept shouting to a number of demi-gods who were still fighting, "Retreat now!"

Still running as fast as he could, he recognized something from afar or rather, someone. It was Dakota, he was running towards him.

_Why is he alone?_ Leo asked himself. _Where are the others?_ A fat lump worry crept into his chest as his stomach seemed to churn uncomfortably.

When he was already in front of Dakota, he had noticed how he was covered in blood and there were several bruises on his body.

"Where's your squad leader?" Leo asked urgently. Impatience grew as there was a heavy silence. "Where is _she_?"

Dakota only stared at him for a while, his eyes showed something Leo couldn't understand. Was it pity? Fear? Leo isn't sure which one.

"S-she ordered us to go back and retreat." Dakota staggered. "She said we should go ahead. She's still fighting." Dakota swallowed and Leo now understood that it was fear in his eyes and not pity. "The other squad members died on our way back."

"How about her?" Leon asked and Dakota quickly understood who Leo was referring to.

"She's still fighting when we left." Dakota said. Leo sighed.

"Okay," Leo said. "I'm going back for her."

Dakota's eyes grew wide. "B-but,"

Leo started running again, ignoring whatever it was Dakota was going to say, and then he shouted back. "Try not to die!"

As his legs protested, he kept running. Too many demi-gods were dead, lying lifeless on the damp, wet grass.

After running half a mile, he saw someone lying on the ground. It was a girl with a purple shirt and long braided hair. It was, no doubt, _her._

It's Reyna.

Leo stood there for a while, frozen in place, his broken leg is long forgotten because the pain in his heart is far much more painful than his leg.

_Why is she lying on the ground?_

Slowly, he started walking. Upon reaching her motionless body, his exhausted legs seemed to collapse and he was suddenly kneeling beside her.

"Reyna?" He called. There was no reply. He knew she wouldn't talk back. But he still hoped that she would. He still hoped that she would. _She can't be dead_.

Leo grabbed her hand and he noticed that it lost a fraction of its warmth. He held it close to his face. As soon as he did that, he noticed that his face was wet. _Was it tears?_ Leo cried silently as he gripped her hand tightly. He was hoping that she would grip it back with far more greater force, so much force that it'll hurt.

"Reyna," He smiled bitterly, his eyes still stinging from the tears. "This isn't fair, you know?"

"Leaving me like this?" Leo added.

It's kinda funny, he remembered the other day; they were just talking about this kind of situation. _What if one of us dies? _Leo asked her.

_We'll have to remain strong for the other. _Reyna replied quickly as if being asked with something like that is the easiest question to answer. It's not fair that it was her that died. Maybe he could stay strong for her? Just like what Reyna had just said. Maybe he should stay strong for her sake, right?

He found out that he couldn't because it was Reyna who he loss. He wondered why he always seemed so weak when it comes to her.

Slowly, he laid down the grass next to Reyna. His hand still wrapped around hers while he gripped on it tightly. He gave her a sideway glance and he tried to remember every feature on her face. She looks peaceful at least.

He looked around the field to find no one; there were only dead bodies everywhere. Not a living soul can be seen. Not even a monster.

Did someone even saw how Reyna had died? Did someone even bother to help her while she was fighting to her death?

Leo found out that asking those questions are futile.

He turned his head to stare at the sky instead, it was dark and gloomy and the grass beneath him is damp and covered in blood.

He closed his eyes as he tried to forget everything else because at that point, Reyna is all that matters.

* * *

Okay! So, this is my first time writing like this so bear with me.


End file.
